


no more games

by WattStalf



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy for Abbey to give the straightforward advice she gives when she isn't the one with the crush. And for a goddess of love, Cupid is entirely oblivious to a certain someone warming up to her- no pun intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no more games

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one of my golden oldies. I wrote this back in early 2013, didn't like it much back then but I rather like it now so I'm posting it here. Plus, this account has a severe lack of femslash.

As soon as Abbey started giving her straightforward advice, the success of Cupid's radio show skyrocketed, and it had already been quite successful. The romantic suggestions of the goddess of love, combined with the no-nonsense alternatives that the young yeti gave, practically guaranteed you would find your soul mate.

The two started spending more time together, working out schedules for the show, planning segments for when they didn't have many calls, and occasionally debating their vastly different views of romance. In fact, it was safe to say that the two were becoming close friends, though “friendship” wouldn't be the first word either would think of when describing their relationship with the other.

Strangely enough, it was Abbey who first noticed that there was something amiss, though she couldn't tell what it was at first. Actually, it took her quite some time, and quite a bit of listening to her other friends discuss their love lives, before she finally figured out that she and Cupid might have been flirting.

She didn't understand how that could have happened. After all, flirting was one of those silly games monsters played, rather than openly admitting their feelings, and wasn't she a staunch supporter of avoiding games? So how did she, with her blunt nature and style of speaking, with her views, end up flirting with the pink haired ghoul?

And that left an even bigger question: did this mean that she had a crush on Cupid? She'd never had a crush before, had never seen the point, considering she'd eventually be paired with her significant other anyway. But now, here she was, playing these silly love games with someone, and that someone was her friend, and that someone was Cupid, her opposite in so many aspects.

“Frankie,” she said, deciding to ask for her closest friend's insight on this little predicament. “I have question about something...tricky.”

“What is it, Abbey?” asked the green girl.

“Say, I have friend,” she starts, then shakes her head. No point in beating around the bush; it was better to dive in. “I think I have been playing silly love game with Cupid...flirting. I do not know why, is not in Abbey's nature, but seems most likely. Does this mean I have crush on Cupid?”

Frankie blinked. This certainly hadn't been what she had been expecting. However, Abbey had come to her for advice on such an important matter, and she couldn't let her friend down. “Well...I don't know, it depends. How would you say you feel about Cupid, flirting aside?”

“I think she is silly, with her games, but not always wrong. Is infuriating, sometimes, the way she does not directly address issue. She is my opposite, should be irritating but...cannot help but like her.” This was a lot more than she was used to saying at a time, but she wanted a diagnosis and had to lay everything out.

Frankie pondered what Abbey had said. “I really can't say for sure, only you can know what you feel, but liking someone despite your major differences can sometimes be a sign that you like them like that. How often do you think about her?”

“A lot of time,” she replied.

“Well, only you can speak for your feelings, but it's not impossible that you have a crush on her.”

This had been exactly what Abbey had been dreading. Her inexperience on the matter made it very hard to judge, and Frankie's insight really didn't give her much to work with, but, somehow, she just knew that it was true. She had her first crush, and it was on Cupid.

~X~

What was there to do about it? There was the obvious, and it was supposed to be her plan. She would do just as she told many, and walk right up to her. “I like you,” she would say, and then Cupid would would respond and they would go from there. That was the plan, but as soon as Abbey walked in to work on a segment they would be doing, she found herself unable to say it.

In fact, she found herself unable to say anything. Cupid rattled off ideas and Abbey simply nodded silently, agreeing with everything. It wasn't long before the young goddess figured out something was up.

“Abbey, did I do something to upset you?”

“Huh? Uh- no, no, nothing,” she replied.

“Then...did something else upset you? Because you've been really quiet, and you're agreeing with absolutely everything I've said today. You're not being yourself, is everything okay?”

“Yes, am fine,” she said, not at all convincing. She could tell her statement wasn't reassuring enough, so she tried to force a smile- quite an awkward expression- and repeated, “Am fine.”

“Well, if you're sure...” Cupid still didn't believe the not-so-abominable snow ghoul, but if she didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't press it. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what would be bothering her so much that she wouldn't argue the finger points of romance. Perhaps Abbey was mad at her, as she seemed to flinch away whenever they got close, and she hadn't made eye contact the entire time.

Meanwhile, Abbey tried to work through her nerves. _Come on, Abbey. Head in game. Look her in eyes, say 'I like you', just like you tell other monsters. Is easy._

“Cupid,” she said, finally looking up. This was it. No more games. “I...” Cupid was paying attention, this was the perfect opportunity, but, still, she couldn't do it. No matter how hard she tried, the words didn't come.

“Abbey, what is it? You can tell me, I'm your...friend. Really, you can tell me anything.”

“I...” No more games. She had to tell her. She couldn't tell her. She was incapable of following her own advice, she couldn't speak her mind. So how would she get the point across? What did the other monsters do to show affection?

No more games. She kissed her.

Cupid saw her coming close, but she never in a million years would have thought she was getting a kiss, even if it was quite obvious that that was what Abbey was going for. She felt the unfamiliar, cold lips brush against her own, then firmly press down, and she gave into it. She close her eyes and she kissed back, even if she was still confused as to what was going on.

When they finally came apart, Abbey finally said it. “I like you. You like me?”

Of course. She should have known. Really, it should have been obvious. She was the goddess of love, after all! But it wasn't until she got that kiss that Cupid figured out Abbey liked her...or that she returned those feelings.

“Yes,” she said with a smile, “I like you.”


End file.
